Granny Wiki:Terms of Use
By using the wiki, you signify that you have read, understand and agree to be bound by these Terms of Service, whether or not you are a registered user of FANDOM. If you do not agree to these Terms of Service, then you must not use our wiki. Refraining from Certain Activities This wiki only exist because of the vibrant community of users like you who collaborate to write, edit, and curate the content. We happily welcome your participation in this community. We encourage you to be civil and polite in your interactions with others in the community, to act in good faith, and to make edits and contributions aimed at furthering the mission of our project. Certain activities, whether legal or illegal, may be harmful to other users and violate our rules, and some activities may also subject you to liability. Therefore, for your own protection and for that of other users, you may not engage in such activities on our sites. These activities include: Harassing and abusing others * Engaging in harassment, threats, stalking, spamming, or vandalism. * Transmitting spam to other users. Violating the privacy of others * Infringing the privacy rights of others under the laws of the United States of America or other applicable laws (which may include the laws where you live or where you view or edit content). * Soliciting personally identifiable information for purposes of harassment, exploitation, violation of privacy, or any promotional or commercial purpose not explicitly approved by FANDOM. * Soliciting personally identifiable information from anyone under the age of 18 for an illegal purpose or violating any applicable law regarding the health or well-being of minors. Engaging in false statements, impersonation, or fraud * Intentionally or knowingly posting content that constitutes libel or defamation; * With the intent to deceive, posting content that is false or inaccurate; * Attempting to impersonate another user or individual, misrepresenting your affiliation with any individual or entity, or using the username of another user with the intent to deceive; and * Engaging in fraud. Committing infringement * Infringing copyrights, trademarks, patents, or other proprietary rights under applicable law. Misusing our wiki for other illegal purposes * Posting child pornography or any other content that violates applicable law concerning child pornography. * Posting or trafficking in obscene material that is unlawful under applicable law. * Using the services in a manner that is inconsistent with applicable law. * Posting or distributing content that contains any viruses, malware, worms, trojan horses or malicious code. Password Security You are responsible for safeguarding your own password and should never disclose it to any third party. Rules Some things about the wiki are debatable, but this list of rules is not. Unless you want to be blocked from the wiki, always follow these rules. General * No vulgarity/profanity * No ruining the reputation of Granny or the wiki * No spamming/vandalism * No spamming accounts * No farming achievements/edits * No plagiarizing * Do not edit other users user pages * If you make a big change to a page, state the reason for doing so. * No creating new pages without permission from an administrator or content moderator. * No creating new category types without permission from an administrator or content moderator. * Useless posts. * Do not share personal information, we strongly encourage you to protect your personal information. In all cases, you are not allowed to share personal information of others. Personal information includes: ** Full name; ** Email; ** Password; ** Home or other address; ** Telephone number; ** Social security, passport, or national identity number; ** Real life, personal, or family photos (these are not permitted to be uploaded for community safety); ** Other personally identifiable information. Discuss, Blog Rules * Be nice and treat people with respect. Keep discussions civil and be open-minded about differing opinions. * Threads and posts that solicit upvotes will be deleted. * Impersonation of other users or famous people will not be tolerated. If you have been blocked and return on a new account, your posts will be deleted and your new account(s) will be blocked. * Spamming, trolling, or vandalizing of any kind will be deleted and will lead to your account being blocked. * Ask for help. Notice something that doesn't seem right? Or do you just have a question? Contact Fandom staff through "Give feedback" on your app's Settings screen, or via http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact. * A paid version was released for PC on Steam, so we do not tolerate users requesting or disclosing free download websites, this violates DVloper's copyright. Staff Responsibilities Being a staff brings together these responsibilities. *Being able to quickly rollback undesirable edits. *Deleting and restoring pages, page histories, and uploaded files. *Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. *Blocking users from editing. *Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Non-Mandatory Rules These are rules that are not obligatory but are good at doing. *Do not hesitate to add information if the information you know is not on the page. *Do not add unnecessary images. **It makes it harder to find a image from one place, so the images need to be uploaded again. Vandalism V'andalism' is the act of editing this wiki in a malicious manner that is intentionally disruptive. Vandalism includes the addition, removal, or modification of the text or other material. Vandalism can be committed by either guest editors or those with registered accounts; however, a protected page can only be edited by registered editors, or administrators, respectively. The malicious removal of content, or the changing of such content beyond all recognition, verifiability and no original research, is a deliberate attempt to damage this wiki. There, of course, exist more juvenile forms of vandalism, such as adding irrelevant obscenities or crude humor to a page, illegitimately blanking pages, and inserting obvious nonsense into a page. Abusive creation or usage of user accounts and IP addresses may also constitute vandalism. How to respond to vandalism If you see vandalism in an article, the simplest thing to do is just to remove or undo it, but sometimes vandalism takes place on top of older, undetected vandalism. With undetected vandalism, editors may make edits without realizing the vandalism occurred. This can make it harder to detect and delete the vandalism, which is now hidden among other edits. Check the edit history to make sure you're reverting to a "clean" version of the page. Alternatively, if you can't tell where the best place is, contact an admin. Or you can manually remove the vandalism without reverting it. Handling Upon discovering vandalism, revert such edits, using the undo function. Once the vandalism is undone, warn the vandalizing editor. Notify administrators at the vandalism noticeboard of editors who continue to vandalize after multiple warnings, and administrators should intervene to preserve content and prevent further disruption by blocking such editors. Users whose main or sole purpose is clearly vandalism may be blocked indefinitely without warning. Reasons Deletion Reasons * Copyright violation * Spam * Vandalism * Author request * Housekeeping * Marked for deletion * Unofficial content * Broken redirect * Unused redirect * Redirect left from pagemove * Repeat * Ad * User page containing profanity Copyright policy violations Uploading or using material on our wikia in violation of FANDOM's copyright policies is prohibited, but is not vandalism unless the user does so maliciously or fails to heed warnings. It is at least as serious an issue as vandalism and persistent offenders will ultimately get blocked, but it is well worth spending time communicating clearly with those who add copyvio as they are far more likely to reform than vandals or spammers. Blocks Blocking is the method by which administrators technically prevent users from editing. Blocks may be applied to user accounts and IP addresses, for either a definite or an indefinite time. Blocked users can continue to access the wiki, but cannot edit any page (including their own user pages). Purpose and goals Blocks are used to prevent damage or disruption, not to punish users. Any user may report disruption and ask administrators to consider blocking a disruptive user or IP address. Blocks serve to protect the project from harm, and reduce likely future problems. Blocks may escalate in duration if problems recur. They are meted out not as retribution but to protect the project and other users from disruption and inappropriate conduct, and to deter any future possible repetitions of inappropriate conduct. Blocking is one of the most powerful tools that are entrusted to administrators, who should be familiar with the circumstances prior to intervening and are required to be able to justify any block that they issue. Appealing Blocks can be appealed. Requests to be unblocked are also decided in light of prevention and deterrence. A user may be unblocked earlier if the user agrees to desist and appears to have learned from the matter, or if the situation was temporary and has now ended. Likewise, a user who has previously returned to inappropriate conduct after other unblocks may find their unblock request declined for deterrence reasons, to emphasize the importance of change and unacceptability of the conduct. If editors believe a block has been improperly issued, they can request a review of that block contacting an staff member. Administrators can "unblock" a user when they feel the block is unwarranted or no longer appropriate. Unblocking Unblocking or shortening of a block is most common when a blocked user appeals a block. An uninvolved administrator acting independently reviews the circumstances of the block, the editor's prior conduct, and other relevant evidence, along with any additional information provided by the user and others, to determine if the unblock request should be accepted. Common reasons include: the circumstances have changed, a commitment to change is given, the administrator was not fully familiar with the circumstances prior to blocking, or there was a clear mistake. There is no limit to the number of unblock requests that a user may issue. However, disruptive use of this service may prompt an administrator to remove the blocked user's ability to send messages. Staff General There are staff members of different rankings on this wiki who help with major projects on the wiki. However, every staff member starts as just an ordinary reader. First of all, there are Moderators. These people have put more work than most of the users of the wiki. They can edit protected pages, as well as rollback edits that they think are unnecessary. Also, they can delete comments and unnecessary pages. Moderators have Content, Discussions, and Chat Moderator rights. Next, there are Administrators. These people have put considerable amounts of work on this wiki. They can block everyone that is not an administrator, so report any abuse of the wiki to these people. People that want to add new pages and categories types should ask Administrators for permission as well. Finally, there are Bureaucrats, a higher rank than Administrators and Moderators. Aside from putting major amounts of work into the wiki, they also have the ability to change privileges for lower-ranked staff members. The Staff Staff members have shown commitment to this wiki. However, they come and go and might not all be active. There are four levels of staff members: Moderators, Administrators and Bureaucrats. Moderators: Comicboss4000, Glitter Breeze, Darylsthot, MattapoisettPatton1 Administrators: FizzFire, Gameonem, Anıl Çezik, LemonWolf3322, NguyenAnhLam Bureaucrats: 6Days, Alexdragon100 Inactivity If a staff member does not provide an excuse, after one month of inactivity, they will have all their user rights revoked. Leave an excuse on your message wall if you will be away for a long period of time. A warning message will be sent one week prior to the one-month expiry on your message wall. Blog Use Blogs are a very useful tool in the wiki. Please only use blogs for the good of the readers. The most common use of blogs is to post progress reports and what a user might add to the wiki in the future. However, improper use can be viewed as blog farming and might result in a block. Another use for blogs is ideas. We encourage diversity of ideas at this wiki. Feel free to add any game ideas you have. Discuss Discuss is the same as blogs on a mission, but is more important than blogs. Discuss can be important enough to affect the wiki in general, if not important blog post is recommended. Never discourage gentleness when using Discuss. Disable Account If you no longer want to use FANDOM and want to disable your account, access this . For more information, access this page. Last updated: June 15, 2019 Category:Important Pages Category:Community